


Tommy Time = Adam Time

by MindNoise



Series: Tommy Time [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has Tommy Time<br/>Adam has a massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Time = Adam Time

**Author's Note:**

> All lies  
> I'm my own beta, mistakes are all me  
> Enjoy!

Adam stalks into his hotel room, throwing the key card and his sunglasses on the dresser, and sits down on the bed in a huff. He’s back in the US from touring with Queen and now his band is touring, doing small shows to promote his Trespassing album. He just finished a short interview and has the rest of the day free. He wanted to spend it with Tommy, but Tommy had other plans.  
Tommy Time. Again.  
Adam flops back on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. Fucking Tommy Time, he thinks. He sighs heavily. When Tommy told him that today was Tommy Time, sorry, Adam pouted openly.  
“Why don’t you get a massage?” Tommy suggested. “They do it right in your room, bring all the stuff up, you don’t have to go anywhere.”  
“I don’t want a massage,” Adam argued. “I want you. Not some stranger.”  
Tommy didn’t relent. “Adam, this is something I really want to do this time. And it’s private. Please understand.”  
Adam did not understand but what difference did it make. Tommy, trying to appease Adam, called the hotel spa and set up a massage appointment for him.  
“I’ll cancel it,” Adam said stubbornly.  
“No, you won’t,” Tommy said. “Frankly, you need a massage.”  
Adam snorted, “Fine. Since you’ve decided not to be around, I guess a stranger’s hands will have to do.”  
“Oh for fuck sake, Adam!” Tommy snapped.  
Adam dropped his head. “Shit, I’m sorry, baby. That was uncalled for, I didn’t mean it.”  
He gathered Tommy in his arms and kissed the top of his head, smiling at the faded pink hair that was a result of a previous Tommy Time.  
He was hoping he could change Tommy’s mind this morning. He awakened Tommy with the sweetest blow job, coaxing Tommy with his mouth until he came hard, then suggested Tommy wait for him to come back from his interview, and Adam would do it again. All day long, if he wished. Tommy smiled and said he had something important to do today, he couldn’t cancel.  
“What the fuck ever,” Adam grumbles at the memory and drags himself off the bed. The massage therapist would be up soon. Adam jerks his clothes off, still irritated. He puts on the plush bathrobe provided by the hotel, and sits down again. He checks his phone; maybe Tommy texted.  
“Well hell no,” he snaps at his phone, seeing nothing from Tommy. Too wrapped up in being by himself. Adam doesn’t know why he’s so angry about it this time. He doesn’t begrudge Tommy alone time but he wants time with Tommy too. And while touring and promoting, their time alone together is rare. Adam feels like throwing his phone across the room. Maybe he does need a massage. He shouldn’t be wound this tight about Tommy wanting a few hours to himself.  
There’s a sharp knock on the door. Adam sets his phone down and tightens the belt on his bathrobe. He opens the door to a handsome man dressed in blue scrubs.  
“Hi,” the guy smiles. “I’m Lance. I’m your massage therapist today.”  
Adam forces himself to return the smile. He’s still annoyed with Tommy but it isn’t this guy’s fault; no need to take it out on him. He opens the door wider, “Come in.”  
Lance hauls in a folded massage table. “You’re scheduled for a one hour massage. I’ll just set up this table and we’ll get started,” he said.  
Adam nods. “Okay. Sounds good.”  
While he unfolds the table and puts sheets on it, Lance asks Adam if he has any conditions that he should be aware of. Adam answers no, not really sure what Lance means by conditions, but he’s pretty sure he can handle a massage without injury.  
Lance is quick and has the table set in under 2 minutes.  
“Okay, I’m going to step into the hall, grab the bag with the oil and lotion in it while you get on the table. I’ll knock before I come back in,” he said.  
Adam nods his agreement as Lance walks out, letting the door close behind him. He hopes Lance isn’t going to want to talk during the massage. He just wants to relax and think about Tommy coming back, hopefully soon. He takes off the robe and tosses it onto the bed. Pulling back the top sheet, he climbs naked onto the table, face down. He wiggles and settles himself with his face in the face cradle, pulling the sheet up to his shoulders. He lets out a deep breath, willing himself to relax.  
There’s a small tap on the door, then it opens and he hears Lance walk across the carpet to the table. He folds the top sheet back to Adam’s waist. Adam hears the snap of the lid of a bottle, then oil being rubbed between hands. When the hands touch his back and begin smoothing the oil onto his skin, Adam closes his eyes and lets his mind wander.  
It was nice of Tommy to set this up, even though Tommy ditched him for the day. It’s been months since he’s had a massage. God knows he could use this after the way he reacted to Tommy wanting alone time. It’s not like Tommy’s hitting the bars or clubs on his own. Adam’s caught several Tommy Times in progress. And he enjoyed each one. Maybe that’s why he’s upset this time. Tommy’s slipped away, and Adam can’t possibly catch him and join in this time. He suddenly feels selfish. Tommy Time isn’t about Adam. Tommy needs personal time to decompress just as much as Adam.  
The hands on his back are warm and soothing. Lance isn’t applying intense pressure; he’s more or less smoothing out the muscles. Adam’s not in the mood for deep pressure today anyway. The fluid strokes are relaxing him, though, and thank god Lance isn’t a talker. Adam’s head begins to feel heavy, his muscles sag just a little more. Then he’s dozing. It’s an odd doze. More like he’s floating yet still aware there’s someone else in the room and that he’s almost dreaming, almost asleep.  
“Turn over, Adam,” a voice whispers.  
Why is Lance whispering? Adam wonders. His mind is resistant to giving up that twilight sleep for the waking world even if it is just to turn over. He sighs heavily, feeling drugged, and manages to turn over without falling off the table while Lance holds the sheet so he’s not exposed. Adam settles back down. He feels the sheet folded back from his legs and the hands massaging the muscles in his thigh. The hands are moving up… up his thigh… under the sheet and rather close to… Adam’s eyes pop open to ask Lance what the fuck he thinks he’s doing. But Lance isn’t there.  
Tommy smiles sweetly.  
Adam can’t help the huge smile that breaks out on his face. “What is this, Tommy Joe? Where did Lance go?”  
“Lance hasn’t been here since he set the table up,” Tommy told him with a sly grin.  
“What?” Tommy’s been massaging him this whole time? “Why? What happened to Tommy Time?”  
“Today you are Tommy Time,” Tommy replied.  
Adam swallows hard to keep the tears that have suddenly sprung up in his eyes from spilling over. God he loves this man. “Did you plan this?”  
Tommy nods. “Thought it’d be fun to surprise you. Even more fun after that tantrum you nearly threw.”  
Adam groans. Tommy laughs, still massaging Adam’s thighs.  
“I thought of this a couple of days ago. I knew we had today off. I went to the hotel spa downstairs and explained what I wanted to do. Lance showed me how to do a few massage strokes so you wouldn’t instantly know that you weren’t being massaged by a professional. I was waiting in the hall while he set the table up. I came in after he left to get the oil.”  
“You are unbelievable,” Adam says. “I was so hurt you didn’t want to spend the day with me.”  
Tommy pulls the sheet off of Adam, uncovering him, and letting it fall to the floor.  
“You were always gonna be Tommy Time,” he says quietly.  
Tommy’s gaze doesn’t waiver from Adam’s as he strips. He climbs up on the table, settling on top of Adam.  
“The table,” Adam starts.  
“These things can hold up to 500 pounds,” Tommy assures him. “We’re okay.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I asked,”Tommy smiles, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.  
Adam laughs. “So the hotel spa knows what we’re doing on this table?”  
“Just Lance,” Tommy says with a laugh. “And I had to sign a waiver that we wouldn’t sue the hotel for any injuries we might incur.”  
This makes Adam laugh harder for some reason. Tommy laughs with him.  
“I love hearing you laugh,” Tommy says.  
The mood changes. Tommy leans forward, pressing their hips and hard cocks together. Adam’s hips automatically rise up into Tommy’s. He threads his fingers through Tommy’s hair and pulls Tommy to him, licking into his mouth and sucking his tongue. Tommy moves his hips in response, sliding their cocks together. The friction and pressure make Adam shudder. He holds Tommy’s hips and they undulate together.  
“Baby, please,” Adam pants. “I gotta be in you.”

Tommy grabs the bottle of massage oil from the end of the table where he’d placed it at Adam’s feet. He squirts out the oil, soaking his fingers and smearing some on Adam’s cock, then tosses the bottle to the floor. He raises up onto his knees and reaches back. Adam grips Tommy’s thighs hard as he watches Tommy slip his fingers inside himself, stretching his hole to fit Adam. Adam grows harder just watching it. He grabs Tommy’s ass with one hand and his own aching cock with the other, nudging Tommy’s hand out of the way as he places the tip at Tommy’s entrance. Tommy sinks slowly onto Adam’s cock, the oil making it easy. He tilts his head back and bites his lower lip. Adam nearly comes right then. Tommy rolls his hips and sets a pace, pulling delicious moans from Adam.  
“That’s good, baby,” Adam whispers. “You’re so warm.”  
Tommy rubs his hands over Adam’s chest, through the light hair there. He pinches the nipples. Adam begins pulsing his hips up into Tommy, into his prostate. Tommy’s mouth drops open and he groans.  
“That feel good, baby?” Adam asks with a knowing smirk.  
Tommy whimpers, rolling his hips faster and deeper.  
“That’s it, Tommy,” Adam purrs. “Ride me, baby. Come on my cock.”  
Tommy grabs his cock in his oily hand and strokes hard and fast. His hips move erratically.  
“Do it,” Adam coaxes. “Come on, baby.”  
Tommy holds his breath, feeling the intensity build fast. He shouts when he comes on Adam’s stomach. Adam continues pushing up into him.  
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous when you come, Tommy,” he whines.  
He grabs Tommy’s shoulders and pushes down while pushing his hips up in a short, deep rhythm. Tommy trembles at the overstimulation to his prostate. He sighs when he feels Adam release inside him, the hot fluid shooting through him. He loves that part. It’s another intimate part of Adam no one but Tommy gets. He loves the feeling.  
Adam’s grip on Tommy’s shoulders loosen, leaving red imprints in the skin. Tommy’s thighs are already bruising. Tommy loves it when Adam marks him. He smiles down at Adam.  
“I told you you needed a massage,” he grins.  
“Smartass,” Adam laughs.  
Tommy climbs off Adam and the table carefully. He pads to the bathroom and brings back a wet washcloth to clean off Adam’s stomach. Adam takes his hand.  
“I’m really sorry I was such an ass last night,” he says softly.  
“It’s okay,” Tommy replies. “I understood. You didn’t know what I had in mind. I would never give up our alone time for anything when it’s going to be hard to come by for a while.”  
Feeling touched and a little ashamed that he hadn’t trusted in Tommy more, Adam states, “I won’t ask you to give up your Tommy Time again.”  
Tommy smiles, “Uh-huh. Especially since you keep walking in on them.”  
Adam laughs. “Isn’t that just the craziest coincidence?”  
Tommy smile widens, his eyes narrow slightly. “Isn’t it just?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not experienced in writing explicit sex scenes, as you may've noticed. I apologize if they're too short for your liking, or inaccurate. Feel free to send suggestions/opinions/comments.


End file.
